Preuve d'amour
by Lovedei
Summary: OS d'anniversaire pour Rain. Cloud en attendant son bien-aimé se remémore des souvenirs avec Zack, leur premier baiser, leur première fois…


Titre : Preuve d'amour.

Résumé : OS d'anniversaire pour Rain. Cloud en attendant son bien-aimé se remémore des souvenirs avec Zack, leur premier baiser, leur première fois…

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon Zack ne serait pas mort !), uniquement la fanfiction.

Pairing : Zack/Cloud forever !

Bêta : Merci infiniment à mon honorable senpaï j'ai nommé Crazyitachi pour m'avoir relue et corrigée ! Ainsi que pour tout ses commentaires drôles dans la correction et ses encouragements, un immense merci !

Note : Voilà pour toi ma Rain ! Tu as maintenant 16 ans en ce 15 juillet (t'es zune grande !) Comme promis, voilà une fic sur ton couple préféré ! C'est fleur bleue, la première fois de ma vie que j'écris un truc pareil (j'préfère quand mes persos se font séquestrés et violés u.u') Mais bon, j'ai commencé comme ça donc voili. *a peur de la réaction de son amie* alors je pris pour que ça te plaise et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un an. Depuis combien de temps attendais-je ce moment? Je ne sais même plus, mais quand je t'avais vu, mon cœur avait été envahi par une douce chaleur. Encore maintenant m'imaginer dans tes bras me suffit pour connaître le vrai bonheur. Ton odeur reste imprégnée sur tes vêtements, ainsi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de porter l'une de tes chemises lors de tes missions pour me rassurer, au risque de recevoir les moqueries de Reno.<p>

Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'Aerith était notre alliée, qu'elle ne serait jamais celle qui se moquerait et que je pouvais compter sur elle. Bon, le soir de la fête déguisée où elle et Tifa m'ont sauté dessus pour me changer en fille m'a légèrement terrorisé. Elle n'est pas complètement l'ange qu'elle prétend être. Cette soirée était une de nos meilleures, n''est-ce pas ? Aucune missions, ni de guerre, nos amis réunis et heureux, la paix de nouveau présente, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, sauf un Reno moins bourré mais bon…

Enfin c'est-ce que je pensais mais tes mots… A ce moment-là j'ai cru que tous nos malheurs n'avaient jamais existés. Tu m'as offert le meilleur baume au cœur existant, quand tu m'as déclaré « je t'aime ». Le temps avait l'air de s'être arrêté, tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous s'était écroulé. Plus rien ne comptait, seulement toi et moi, pour toujours.

Je me sentais pousser des ailes, croyant que j'accepterais tout de toi, mais à cet instant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, quand j'y repense je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire de moi-même. Peut-être ai-je réagi comme ça parce qu'au début de notre relation, tu n'étais jamais là malgré tes tendres promesses. Je ne te le reproche pas, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu as été ma lumière dans les épaisses ténèbres qui m'enveloppaient à cette époque. Quand j'essayais désespérément de rejoindre le SOLDAT, que tout le monde se moquait de moi et que ma faiblesse et ma timidité m'engloutissaient, toi tu étais là pour me soutenir, me tenir la main, m'encourager. Tu étais la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Encore maintenant d'ailleurs.

Tes missions étaient contraignantes, tu m'embrassais simplement en disant « Je serais bientôt de retour, ne t'inquiète pas ! » et de mon côté je te souriais tristement pour toute réponse, alors que seul je me rongeais les sangs, ne pouvant fermer l'œil de la nuit. A chaque coup de téléphone je sursautais, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle. Priant pour que l'on ne me dise pas « il est tombé au combat, c'est un héros ». Je le sais bien que tu en es un, ta mort n'est pas nécessaire. On dit que les héros ne sont pas ceux qui ont vaincu mais ceux qui sont morts au combat pour défendre leur patrie, peut m'importe, tu es MON héros et ta vie en est la preuve, tu es ma lumière. Des souvenirs agréables me submergent tout à coup, toi aussi je suis sur que tu t'en souviendrais.

**~ Flash-back ~**

« Tu t'en vas encore? »

Le blond regardait son ami discrètement, l'épiant dans ses moindres mouvements alors que l'autre s'affairait à ranger ses affaires. Il se retourna pour contempler un Cloud plongé dans son livre, il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner, un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres.

« Tu lis quoi?

-Oh hum je lis… »

Il rougit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il tenait son livre à l'envers et ne sut quoi répondre à cette question anodine. Bon ok, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû espionner son ami ainsi, il était si concentré sur ses mouvements, sur sa façon de bouger, sur son corps… Oui le verbe 'mater' était plus approprié mais Cloud ne voulait pas s'avouer que c'était ce qu'il faisait donc… Quand il entendit le brun rire aux éclats il fut d'autant plus gêné mais décida de le prendre à la légère. Croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine il adopta une moue boudeuse.

« Allez ne fais pas la gueule, ça n'est pas ma faute si tu es si prévisible, ça fait partit de ton charme !

-Tu vas voir ce qui fait partit de mon charme toi ! »

S'ensuivit une bataille de polochon à l'ancienne, les lançant dans tout les sens et riant à gorge déployée. Ils finirent allongés l'un sur l'autre, toujours dans leur fou rire, ceux qui viennent sans raison mais qui égayent une journée. Le brun se releva légèrement et dégagea une mèche blonde qui cachait l'œil de son petit ami. Par la suite ils restèrent là à se regarder, pendant plusieurs minutes qui leur paressait être de longues heures. Mais quand le plus grand se releva pour terminer de se préparer le sourire de Cloud s'évanouit. Se relevant à son tour, il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Alors tu repars réellement en mission Zack? »

-Je suis désolé, une urgence, je ne peux pas me débiner.

-Tu avais promis que nous passerions le week-end ensemble et que l'on ne serait pas dérangés ! »

Zack se retourna, soupirant, il s'assit aux côtés de son ami et passant son bras sur ses épaules il le rapprocha de lui. Voyant son expression inquiète, il lui sourit doucement, le regardant droit dans les yeux comme s'il eu voulut qu'il regarde dans son cœur pour s'assurer qu'il était sincère.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon petit copain, je ne suis pas là et par ma faute tu t'inquiètes. Je ne respecte pas mes promesses et je m'en veux énormément, je te le jure, je suis désolé. »

Cloud s'adoucit, voyant la sincérité du brun.

« Tu me manque tellement quand je suis en mission, je m'accroche aux souvenirs que nous avons ensemble, ainsi je me sens mieux.

-C'est bon Zack, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Il souriait, le rassurant à son tour, Aerith aurait dit « c'est la force de ce couple, leur soutien mutuel » Reno aurait dit « pff, sont justes débiles » et Tifa « Bah alors Cloud, ça fait une heure que je t'attend, on à besoin de quelqu'un qui fait les cocktails au bar ! » que de pensées différentes !

« Je serais bientôt de retour, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et quand le baiser prit fin, il contempla une dernière fois le visage de son petit ami qui souriait tristement. Malgré toutes les paroles rassurantes qu'il pouvait prononcer, ils savaient l'un et l'autre que se séparer était douloureux et derrière les promesses et les sourires, leur cœur souffrait encore.

**~ Fin du flash-back ~**

C'était à peu près ce qui se passait, je restai seul dans la chambre, puis j'allai voir Aerith. On discuta de tout et de rien, je ne mentirais pas, tu étais le centre de notre conversation. En sa compagnie j'appris certaines choses dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence en sa compagnie. Il parait que la veille de ta déclaration tu avais fait les cents pas pendant des heures dans l'église tellement tu étais stressé. Venant d'un 1er classe du SOLDAT ça en devient risible, que seulement quelques mots te fasses autant paniquer.

Heureusement qu'Aerith est une fille parfaite qui sait toujours quoi dire pour encourager, car si tu avais été seul, tu n'aurais peut-être même pas osé m'avouer ton amour. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans elle… A toujours nous couver, comme une mère protectrice, je crois que nous lui devons notre premier baiser…

**~ Flash-back ~ **

« Et en arrivant devant lui je fais quoi? Je dis quoi? »

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns laissa échapper un doux rire cristallin. Elle se racla la gorge et lança d'une voix grave.

« Je t'aime Cloud. »

Le blond ne réagit pas et resta éberlué. Les yeux verts de la jeune fille le fixaient sérieusement. Puis son regard s'adoucit et elle éclata de rire.

« Excuse moi, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les imitations ! Je suis censée être Zack, tu dois me répondre en conséquences. »

Le jeune homme resta sans voix quelques secondes et éclata de rire, son cœur s'étant arrêté pendant un instant.

« Je pensais que tu me faisais une déclaration, j'ai eu un peu peur sur le coup. Pas que tu ne sois pas jolie c'est juste que… »

Aerith posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Cloud et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Tu l'aimes, et vous êtes le plus beau couple que je connaisse, je veux tout faire pour que vous ayez une vie heureuse. »

Le garçon aux yeux azurs la remercia, ému. Ainsi ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois de façon à ce que Cloud ne bégaye plus pour dire 'je t'aime aussi Zack'. Après maints essais plus durs les uns que les autres la brunette lâcha un long soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

« Tu es trop incertain Cloud, il faut que tu lui prouves ton amour. Et pour cela il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourra marcher. Ce que je veux dire c'est que les mots ne sont pas toujours la meilleure solution. Et comme tu n'arrives pas à aligner une phrase pour l'instant, je te propose de laisser parler ton corps.

-Tu veux dire… Que je l'embrasse? »

Elle applaudit joyeusement le jeune homme et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sur d'en être capable Aerith… Je crois que je vais annuler ce rendez-vous…»

Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais et se leva brusquement.

« Très bien, alors tu devras t'occuper de Marlène matin et soir, tu nettoieras aussi de font en comble l'église et tu vendras les fleurs. Ah j'oubliais, tu continueras à aider Tifa au bar, car tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner.

-Quoi? Pourquoi je devrais faire tout ça? »

La jeune fille incrédule toisa Cloud et reprit.

« Parce que si tu ne prouves pas dans l'heure qui suis ton amour pour Zack, alors tu finiras par vivre une vie banale et ennuyeuse. Un vide sera dans ton cœur et tu le regretteras toute ta vie, mais il sera déjà trop tard car il sera parti. »

Cloud déglutit péniblement et hocha vivement la tête, promettant d'embrasser Zack dans la soirée. Aerith heureuse prit le garçon dans ses bras et lui souffla 'bonne chance' sur ces mots elle retourna au Septième Ciel aider Tifa au service.

**~ Fin du Flash-back ~**

En y repensant Aerith m'avait fait une grosse frayeur. Elle avait peut-être un peu dramatisé mais si elle n'avait pas insisté j'aurais sûrement annulé ce rendez-vous. Pourtant après cela j'étais tellement choqué qu'à peine tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais, j'avais pris entre mes doigts ton visage, posant mes lèvres sur les tiennes. C'était notre premier baiser. Il était doux, agréable, parfait… En mâle dominant tu as pris le dessus, demandant un accès à ma bouche.

Il est évident que tu l'as eu à la seconde où ta langue s'est posée sur ma lèvre inférieure. Lors du contact de nos deux langues, j'ai ressenti un frisson, de ceux qui sont plaisant. Nous avons alors commencé une sorte de combat, peut-être était-ce l'influence du SOLDAT en nous. Mais comme toujours tu as remporté cette bataille, même si je persiste à dire que je ne m'étais pas tellement défendu sur ce coup là. Nos langues bougeaient comme un ballet sans fin. Pourtant il y eut un moment ou nous n'avions plus d'air et il fallu nous séparer pour de nouveau respirer.

Tu affichais une mine réjouie, un sourire béat accroché à tes lèvres. Effectivement, je n'avais pas eu besoin de m'exprimer pour que tu me comprennes. Cette nuit-là nous avons beaucoup rit, et nous avons dormi ensemble, pour la première fois… Pourtant il ne s'est rien passé. Dès que tu me touchais une étrange crainte me prenait. J'avais peur, tout simplement, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Alors je te repoussais gentiment, et tu avais l'air de comprendre.

Mais chaque nuit passée ensemble je te repoussais, je ne pouvais pas me donner à toi. Tu ne disais rien, mais étais-tu déçu? Tu devais l'être, je l'aurais été à ta place. J'avais l'impression que nous nous éloignions. Souriant, nous embrassant, nous tenant la main. Mais devais-je t'offrir mon corps pour que nous restions ensemble? Nous ne discutions pas de ça.

Je voulais me diriger vers Aerith mais elle avait déjà assez aidé notre couple, je ne souhaitais pas la mettre dans l'embarra. Il me restai quelqu'un qui était susceptible de pouvoir m'aider…

**~ Flash-back ~**

« Les mecs c'est comme des animaux, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est le plaisir charnel, autrement dit : le sexe. »

Le blond se demandait désespérément quelle idée il avait eu d'aller parler à Reno… Le roux amenait à ses lèvres une bouteille de bière qu'il buvait tranquillement, un air taquin dans sa voix et les yeux pleins de malice. Il jaugea du regard un moment Cloud avant de reprendre.

« Zack est un mec mou, il ne te force pas. Soit disant parce qu'il t'aime. »

Reno tiqua. Une façon de penser comme celle-là lui paressait stupide.

« Mais au fond ça reste un mec, et il veut te baiser, c'est obligé ! »

Le plus jeune se demanda si le roux réalisait qu'il était tout comme Zack un homme et de sa façon de parler, on aurait dit qu'il discutait avec une fille.

« Qui te dit qu'il sera au dessus? »

L'ancien Turks failli faire tomber sa bouteille. Il dévisagea un moment le blond avant d'exploser de rire, blessant Cloud dans son orgueil. Il lui donnait des tapes plus ou moins brutales en continuant de rire. Comme si on lui avait raconté une bonne blague.

« Je n'oublie pas le fait que tu sois toi aussi un garçon Cloud, c'est juste que je ne t'imagine même pas dominer Zack. Sérieusement, impossible, quelle blague ! A moins qu'il soit changé en gamin de 8 ans, là tu auras peut-être une chance. »

Cloud se releva d'un bond, renversant son tabouret par la même occasion. Attirant ainsi les regards de tout ceux du bar sur lui. Plaquant brutalement ses deux mains sur la table il regarda fixement Reno.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu te demander des conseils ! C'était évident que tu ne pourrais pas m'aider, la seule chose que tu sais faire, c'est à la limite avoir l'attention de Rufus ! Vas-te faire baiser par lui si tu l'aimes tant que ça ! »

Alors qu'il faisait demi tour, il sentit un bras l'attraper, le faisant basculer en arrière et tomber au sol. Le roux se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Quand il commença à lui parler, Cloud sentit l'odeur d'alcool émaner de sa bouche.

« Écoute moi bien gamin. Votre putain de couple est basé sur quelque chose qui me révolte mais qui semble marcher : la confiance. Votre amour l'un pour l'autre vous a fait arriver à ce stade là. Un stade où l'on sait que si l'on ferme les yeux et se laisse tomber en arrière, l'autre le rattrapera. Alors tu dis avoir peur de t'offrir à lui? Mais que crains tu? Vous avez confiance alors qu'est-ce qui te bloques? Plutôt que de poser la question doit-on coucher ensemble pour rester en couple, demande toi pourquoi tu douterais de lui? Pourquoi tu as peur, alors qu'il est là pour toi, et qu'il t'aime… »

Reno paraissait si sérieux Il se releva et aida le jeune homme à faire de même. Se rasseyant et ouvrant une autre bière. Il entendit le garçon bégayer un remerciement avant de partir.

**~ Fin du Flash-back ~**

Je n'avais pas réalisé sur le coup. Le comportement de Reno m'avait agacé au plus haut point mais en y repensant il avait dénoué les fils qui m'emprisonnaient dans mon problème. Je l'avais peut-être vexé et mon énervement passé j'étais allé m'excuser. Il n'avait pas réagit, mais je crois que ces excuses l'avais un peu réconforté. Mes paroles avaient été dures, je n'avais pas su me contrôler.

Mais c'est avec ces nouvelles questions que j'étais allé te retrouver dans ton appartement. Nous devions dîner ensemble ce soir-là. En amoureux, juste tout les deux. Et je comptais bien te laisser faire ce que tu voulais de moi ce soir là. Car j'avais réalisé que j'avais confiance, et que je t'aimais.

**~ Flash-back ~**

« Le repas était délicieux Zack ! »

Le brun était flatté. Il débarrassa les assiettes tandis que son petit ami allait s'allonger sur le canapé. Quand il eu tout rangé, il alla s'asseoir aux côtés du blond. Leur discussion était banale. Cloud ne semblait pas très satisfait de ce manque d'action. Il voulait agir, dire à Zack qu'il l'aimait et qu'à présent, il accepterait tout de lui.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun dans un chaste baiser. Rougissant légèrement. D'abord surpris par l'initiative du plus jeune, Zack réunit une nouvelle fois leurs bouches. Mêlant leurs langues, doucement, provoquant de faibles gémissements. Le brun souleva Cloud et l'emporta dans sa chambre, ne séparant en aucun cas leurs lèvres. Il le posa avec une délicatesse infinie sur son lit, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

Enfin il caressa lascivement le cou offert du plus jeune avec sa langue. Cloud quant à lui déboutonnait avec soin la chemise de Zack, laissant ses mains baladeuses caresser timidement le torse de l'homme au dessus de lui. Le brun après avoir retiré le T-shirt du blond continua inlassablement de l'embrasser, mais sa langue se fit tout de même plus curieuse et descendit de plus en plus. Elle arriva bientôt au niveau du torse.

Il suçota les boutons de chairs qui durcirent rapidement. Les mordillant l'un après l'autre, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au blond. Enfin il arriva jusqu'au nombril, le léchant tout aussi avidement que le reste du corps. Chaque partie avait été goûtée et Zack marqua une pose pour voir l'état de Cloud. Son corps pâle avait maintenant plusieurs traces rouges, il haletait, les yeux mi-clos pour savourer toutes les caresses que lui prodiguait son petit ami.

« Zack…, murmura-t-il sensuellement. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de remonter pour s'emparer des lèvres du blond qui gémissait fortement. Ils se regardèrent longuement et dans un sourire taquin, Cloud fit basculer Zack, échangeant ainsi leur position. D'abord surpris il voulut émettre un commentaire à une telle initiative mais il fut vite interrompu. Les lèvres douces de Cloud se posèrent sur les siennes.

Il ne dit rien, simplement un sourire. Les mains inexpérimentées du blond vinrent détacher la ceinture, faisant à la suite glisser le pantalon le long des jambes du brun qui le regardait faire, se soulevant légèrement pour l'aider à retirer l'habit. La chemise déboutonnée partit elle aussi. Il ne restait plus que le boxer. Une bosse très visible déformait le sous-vêtement, Cloud joua avec l'élastique tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme.

Il eu droit à plusieurs grognements, son compagnon voulant certainement se débarrasser du dernier tissu sur son corps. Il réalisa ses prières en ôtant l'habit, laissant libre sa verge tendue. Ses doigts fins la prirent en main, commençant de lents va et vient au rythme des soupirs. Soupirs qui s'accélérèrent et devinrent plus puissants quand la langue du plus jeune remplaça ses mains. Léchant toute la longueur, titillant le bout du sexe gonflé de plaisir, des gouttes blanches perlant sur le bout. Il prit en bouche la virilité de Zack et continua ses vas et vient.

La main du brun agrippait ses cheveux, le tirant doucement pour l'encourager à continuer et à aller plus loin. Une gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres et il vint finalement dans la bouche du blond. Ce dernier avala la semence et lécha ses lèvres avant d'embrasser Zack. Pendant un moment ils se fixèrent, un sourire sur les lèvres. Zack se rendait compte des efforts de Cloud qui quelques jours plus tôt le rejetait et fuyait ses caresses.

Un dernier baiser et Zack bascula à son tour, le blond de nouveau en dessous. Sa main impétueuse s'engouffra dans le pantalon de Cloud. Il prit en main sa verge et commença à la caresser tandis que Cloud se cachait le visage, trop honteux de la rougeur qui teintait ses joues. Mais de sa main libre, Zack les dégagea, voulant admirer le visage de son amant. Ce dernier haletait et murmurait le prénom de Zack inlassablement, soupirant et gémissant au gré des caresses.

« A-Arrête Zack… Je vais… »

Le brun mordilla le lobe d'oreille du blond et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« C'est bon Cloud, tu peux venir. Tu l'as bien fait pour moi… »

Le plus jeune poussa un profond soupir et retint vainement un cri de jouissance. Il reprit son souffle tandis que Zack ôtait le reste de vêtements présents sur son amant. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et l'admira pendant un moment. Humidifiant ses doigts, il alla ensuite en glisser un dans l'intimité de Cloud qui gémit douloureusement. Zack voulu arrêter tout de suite, de peur de le blesser mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

« Je peux le supporter Zack, je veux devenir membre du SOLDAT tu te souviens? Ce genre de douleur ne me brisera pas. »

Zack hocha suspicieusement la tête et inséra un deuxième doigt face aux regards encourageants de son bien-aimé. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'inquiéter Zack en émettant des sons plaintifs. Le brun faisait des mouvements de ciseaux pour habituer le blond à la sensation. Un dernier doigt vint rejoindre les deux précédents, et quand Cloud semblait enfin prêt, il les retira et se posta devant lui.

« Je peux y aller, ça ira? Tu veux que j'attende encore? »

Zack était armé des puppy eyes paniqués, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal et c'en était adorable. Cloud gloussa et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes, rapprochant son visage du sien pour lier leurs lèvres dans un délicat baiser. Prenant ça pour un oui, il commença alors à le pénétrer lentement. Cloud ayant entouré ses bras autour de son cou, il le serrait fortement tout en gémissant. Quand enfin il fut entièrement en lui, il marqua une pause. Mais le blond bougea ses hanches et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le brun entama ses va-et-vient d'un rythme soutenu mais sans brutaliser Cloud. Puis quand enfin les gémissements du blond devinrent plus profonds, il accéléra la cadence, touchant sa prostate encore et encore. Cloud criait le nom de son amant de façon entrecoupée, il enroula ses jambes autour de Zack pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès. Les coups de butoir de ce dernier étaient plus rapides, plus violents, il haletait et gémissait lascivement.

« Ah, Cloud ! »

Le blond resserra la pression de ses bras sur son cou et soupira de plaisir à son oreille.

« Zack, je vais… »

Bientôt les deux amants vinrent ensemble dans un cri de jouissance. Zack roula sur le côté, essoufflé. Tandis que Cloud, épuisé vint se blottir contre le torse encore brûlant du brun. Ce dernier ayant repris son souffle lui sourit joyeusement et le serra dans ses bras fortement.

« Wah doucement Zack ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Oh je suis désolé Cloudy, mais je suis tellement heureux ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

Le dit Cloudy ne pu s'empêcher de rougir violemment face à cette déclaration.

« Moi aussi, balbutia-t-il »

Le soldat caressa la chevelure blonde de son petit ami et reprit.

« La prochaine fois on le fera par derrière !

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Cloud »

Puis Zack partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il ne plaisantait pas vraiment mais Cloud était envoûté par la beauté de son amant et se persuadais que de toute façon, tout ce passerait bien. Ils s'endormirent enfin, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

**~ Fin du Flash-back ~**

Je ne dirais pas 'notre première fois a été magique' car en fait toutes les autres l'ont été aussi. Cette première fois était juste le début d'un amour inconditionnel. Me remémorant tout ces souvenirs, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir. J'étais simplement plongé dans mes pensées, mon regard vaguement attiré par la fenêtre d'où filtrait une douce lumière. Soudain je sentis des mains se poser sur mes yeux et des lèvres sur mes joues. Je sursautais au contact mais reconnu très vite ton odeur.

« Je pensais justement à toi.

-Oh ? En bien j'espère.

-Idiot. »

Nos lèvres vinrent s'unirent pour la première depuis deux semaines. Je me sentais si bien, me laissant totalement aller.

« Tu rentres plus tôt ?

-Tu me manquais trop, j'ai envoyé bouler les dossiers d'administrations, de toute façon j'y comprends rien. Pourquoi ils continuent à vouloir que j'écrive un compte-rendu et tout les trucs encombrants ? J'ai battu la base adverse, point. »

Mon regard vint se poser sur lui tendrement, je ris doucement face à ce Zack encore excité de sa dernière mission. Il revenait toujours ainsi, enfin je préfère ça plutôt que de le voir triste et sombre. Il me raconta ses deux semaines dans le moindre détail, moi je n'avais rien de très intéressant à dire, être dans la milice n'était pas évident. J'étais relativement bien traité vu que j'étais un ami proche du puissant Zack Fair, enfin plus qu'un ami bien sûr, mais ça ils ne devaient pas le savoir. Depuis un an nous étions ensemble et je n'avais jamais été aussi comblé de toute ma vie.

« Ce week-end je suis totalement libre ! J'ai dit d'un ton catégorique que je voulais être tranquille et que rien ne viendrait me perturber !

-Vraiment ? Tant mieux pour toi, moi j'ai prévu d'aider Tifa.

-Quoi ? Mais Cloud, j'ai enfin réussi à m'imposer et être libre ! Tu peux aider Tifa un autre jour.

-Une promesse est une promesse. »

Devant l'air dépité de Zack qui faisait la moue comme un enfant, je ne pus continuer la comédie plus longtemps. Je le serrais dans mes bras.

« Mais non idiot je blague. Tu passes en priorité absolue pour moi, mais maintenant tu sais ce que ça me fait quand tu dis que tu dois partir en mission pendant deux semaines.

-C'est… Très vicieux ça Cloudy ! »

Il m'attrapa et me jeta sur le lit puis me prit dans ses bras.

« Je ferais tout pour être là plus souvent, je te le promet Cloud. Je t'aime. »

Peu importe toutes les fois où je me retrouverais seul, toutes les fois où je ne pourrais m'empêcher de penser à lui et à nos souvenirs, toutes les fois où je l'attendrais patiemment, je sais qu'il sera là pour moi. Je le sais car j'ai confiance en lui et que je l'aime tout simplement, et ça, rien ne pourra me l'enlever.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'espère que le fleur bleue ne vous a pas donné une crise d'urticaire… A bientôt, kisu bye ! =3<p> 


End file.
